Pharoh
by SerenityAutumn
Summary: Two twin dancers have been invited to be part of Yami's harem but one of them already has a lover. What will happen when the almighty Pharaoh learns of this blasphemy. Takes place in ancient Egypt. YamixOC BakuraxOC oneshot


**Pharoh**

"My Lord Pharoh, we have brought to you the two elegant dancers of Basus as you have requested" an advisor announces bowing low.

"Very well." The pharoh states with a slight tilt of his head. "Send them in." Atemu commands, seemingly disinterested.

Once again the advisor bows low. "Yes, My Majesty." With a quick wave of his hands, the musicians began to play their instruments.

Two elegant dancers exited from behind the pail white curain, waving their red ribbons around as they dances. The two twin girls danced as the crowd watched in amazment. Atemu layed his head on his hands and gazed at the beauties before him.

The eldest of the two, Minya, wore a thin green scarf around her breasts, but just enough to cover her. A thinner, more sheer cloth drapped from the scarf to cover her waist and legs, but had a slit that stopped at high thigh. She had bright blue eyes and raven black curly hair that barley grazed the ground.

The younger girl looked much the same except for her blue outfit. Her hair the same color, except for it being straight and stopping at her knees.

Mina, the younger twin, glanced at the dinner table before spinning. She quickly catches a glimps at her lover, Bakura, a silver haired brown eyed theif. (Not to be confused with Youko Kurama) She locks eyes with him, and pauses in her dance for a split second, but not long enough for anyone to notice.

Mina feels as if she is dancing just for him. She sees no one else in the crowd except for him. Her jet black locks flowing with her dress as she danced.

The twins finish their dance with a bow, but didn't leave the stage. "Majesty, we would also like to inform you that our ladies here are very talented in the art of snake charming." The advisor comments. He hands Mina the pipe as she sits, and places a king cobra in front of her. Minya begins to dance with the snake as Mina plays the pipe.

The cobra wiggles its body to the beautiful music. Mina, the whole time is gazing at Bakura. She finishes playing her song and their show with a kiss on the cobra's head, and got up and bowed to the pharoh along with Minya.

Lord Atemu stood and applauded. "Very good, your reputation preceeds you." Taking his seat once again, the pharoh motions for the girls to approach. "Come, sit at your pharoh's feet."

Minya and Mina bow low. "Of course, M'lord." Minya agrees as both she and her sister do as the pharoh ordered. Atemu motions for the servants to approach with food.

The entire feast Mina stares at Bakura. Minya says nothing as she notices her younger sister's gaze. The younger twin jerks her gaze away suddenly, and turns to the pharoh bowing low. "Forgive my interruption, Lord Pharoh, however I ask your permission for leave so that I may relieve myself."

Minya fights back her gasp as she notices Bakura rise and leave. 'They couldn't truly… not under Pharoh's very nose!'

"Very well." Atemu states, leaning back, "You may both retire to your chambes for the time being. Though I may have need of your services later."

Rising with the grace befitting a dancer, the twins bow low before taking their leave. Both girl are silent as they walk to their rooms, knowing that Atemu's guards are watching.

"Ah M'ladies!" Once of the girl's advisors exclaim, moving to walk behind the two women. "Your performance was amazing, as usual."

"Thank you, Tereth." Minya ays, "It is an honor to dance for the pharoh. Now, if you'll excuse us," She states as they finally reach their temporary quarters, "I have a need to bathe."

"Of course, M'lady! Forgive me." The advisor begs, bowing once again before leaving.

With a relieved sigh, Minya enters her shared quarters, watching as Mina hurries to the outside curtains. "You fool! Do you truly wish to be caught!?"

Mina pauses with a laugh. "He is a thief, Minya. We won't be caught."

"No, you'll be killed!" The elder girl hisses, ignoring their personal maids as they help her undress.

Refusing to answer, Mina leaves, pushing the curtain aside.

Saying nothing, Minya steps into the pool of water. Sinking down, she plays with some of the flower petals before closing her eyes, and allowing her maids to bathe her.

*

Mina 'eeps' as someone grasps her arund the waist with another hand over her mouth, pulling her into the shadows. "Quiet." The male voice commands.

Mina relaxes into his grasp as she recognizes the voice.

Bakura removes his hand from over his lover's mouth. "Nice dance. You have certainly improved." Bakura smiled.

*

Minya frowns as someone knocks on the door. Allowing the servants to dress her in a thin robe, she opens the door. "Hello, may I help you?" She asks the guard.

"My Lady, the pharoh asks for your presence."

"Oh" Minya says slipping through the door and shutting it behind her. "I hope only my presence will do. My sister is currently feeling unwell."

The guards eyes narrow, but he nods.

*

"Excuse me, while I slip on something else." Mina walks through the curtain towards a dresser, and pulls out a robe. She turns her front side away from Bakura and undresses.

Bakura studies the girl's body with a smirk. He examines every curve of the olive bronze skin. His trance interrupted as a new piece of clothing replaces the old.

Mina slips on a long gold trimmed robe over her nakes form. The robe doesn't show off nearly as much skin as the previous outfit, but covers her whole body in a silk robe. Though the robe covers her well it was slightly transparent. You couldn't see completely through it, but you could still see certain parts… slightly.

With the grace of a beautiful dancer, Mina comes from behind the curtain and slightly dances around Bakura. After the first lap around him, Bakura grabs her shoulders and pulls her into a hard kiss.

*

The guard leads Minya to the pharoh's private quarters. He bows before him, presenting the girl to him.

"Where is your sister?" Atemu questioned in a partially agitated voice.

"She's not feeling well at the moment. I had hoped that my presence would be enough. The trip has exhusted her greatly." Minya stated bowing.

"Leave and get your sister. Do not assume that I will be fine with your dicisions." Atemu said waving the twin away.

"Yes, Lord Pharoh. My mistake. I will never do it again." Minya slightly bowed once again.

Minya stalked down the corridor to her room. She walked in on her sister making out with Bakura, and the robe Mina was wearing only covering half of her body.

"Goddess! I did **not** want to see that!" The girl yelled, closing her eyes and shutting the door quickly.

The sudden presence made the couple pull apart, and made Mina quickly pull her robe over her body, though it didn't do much good.

"What are you doing, I thought you went to see the pharoh?" Mina asked, relaxing a little from her startlement.

"I did, but he said he wants to see both of us."

"Well, tell him she's sick or something." Bakura scowled.

"I did, but he wouldn't here it."

"Ugh, fine, whatever! I hate stubborn men!" Mina angrily stated. She traced her steps back to her dresser and pulled out a much less revealing robe and slipped it on quickly.

"I guess I'll come back later." Bakura stated with a disappointed frown.

"Sorry." Mina pouted, as Bakura pulled her into one last rough kiss.

Minya rolled her eyes as the couple finally finished, and she grabbed her sister's arm, and led her to the pharoh's room.

"My Lord Pharoh." Minya greets, bowing low in respect. "Myself and my sister, as you ordered."

Atemu nods as he overlooks the two. "Good. I have decided to allow you to join my harem." He informs the girls.

"What!?" Mina exclaims, beginning to rise from the floor. Minya however grabs her arm and yanks the younger girl down.

The pharoh's eyes narrow at the disrespect. "You would disagree?" He asks, rising from his seat. "You should be honored to serve your pharoh!"

"Of course, My Lord." Minya states simply, gripping her younger sister's wrist tighter as the girl moves to speak. "Forgive my sister. As I said earlier, she is not feeling well, and the news is surprising."

In the middle of Minya's speech, a messenger enters. Waiting for her to stop he bows before quietly speaking to the pharoh.

Straightening at whatever news the man had to offer, Atemu's expression melts into a frown. "Be gone!" He orders the sisters with a sharp head jerk.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Minya answers, before rising and pulling her sister from the room.

"How dare you!?" Mina asks, yanking away from her twin. "He commands us to be his whores and you just agree!?"

Wrapping her arm around Mina's arm, Minya yanks her towards their room. "Watch your mouth!" Minya hisses, "He is pharoh!"

"I don't care! I refuse!" The younger girl answers.

Yanking her closer, Minya glares at the girl. "Then you'll die." She informs her twin, before shoving the girl away. "Go." She commands angrily. At Mina's confused look Minya growls, "I said go!"

Mina jerks back at her sister's yell, before glaring at the girl and marching away.

*

Minya walked for hours, going nowhere important, merely drifting. Finally the dancer ended up in one of the palace's libraries. Plucking a scroll from the shelves, the girl chooses a sear at one of the large tables.

Unrolling the scroll, Minya smiles slightly as she realizes that it is about the dark god, Anubis. She had always had a preference for dogs.

Her father had been one of Pharoh's scribes before the death of his father and elder brother's forced him to return to Basus. Marrying a young desert nomad, he had been blessed with many children. Fifteen in all, all of whom were married, except the youngest two, the twins, Minya and Mina, who had just turned thirteen.

"What did he want?" A familiar voice demands from behind Minya's seat.

The girl's eyes lift from the scroll and settle on a gold candlestick. Scowling at the reflection of the silver haired thief, Minya ignores her instincts screaming at her to face him. Instead, she shrugs slightly and looks back at the scroll completely dismissing her sister's lover.

Slamming his hands onto the table, Bakura smirks when Minya jumps, "I asked you a question."

"And I chose to ignore it." Minya replies, staring blankly at the words before her. "Why don't you run along to Mina? I'm sure she'll be more than willing to answer your questions."

Bakura chuckles, "And more." He states, tilting his head when the dancer's face darkens. "What's wrong?" He baits sardonically, "You know it's true. Are you angry that I've… corrupted your younger sister?" The thief's smirk stretches even more as he watches the girl tense. "Or maybe you're jealous."

"Shut up!" Minya commands, pushing the scroll aside and rising from her seat. Turning to face the man, Minya sneers, "You're disgusting!" She exclaims, "worse than the locusts that destroy farmers' crops!"

"I suggest you quit while you're ahead." Bakura says coldly. "I've killed people for less, Girl."

"And yet, here I stand." Minya replies.

With a sneer, Bakura backhands Minya across the face, causing her to fall to the floor in a heap. "Really? Because to me it looks as though you're bowing at my feet." When Minya tries to push herself off the ground, Bakura presses his foot against her back, keeping the girl form moving. "Don't get up on my account. This position suits you." Laughing sharply, the silver haired thief leaves to find his lover.

Minya lays there, motionless, before finally climbing off the floor. She touches her cheek, wincing when her hand comes in contact with a bruise. "Bastard." She mutters angrily. Pursing her lips, the young dancer huffs before turning and leaving.

"Call Anzu." Minya commands as she stalks to her room. Throwing her door open, the princess is glad to see that neither Bakura nor her sister are around. Opening her wardrobe, the elder twin searches for something that will suit her purpose.

"You called for me, M'lady?" Anzu asks, bowing low.

Minya nods, not stopping from her search. "I'm going out… into the city."

"But M'lady! The city-"

However her reply is cut short, "Is dangerous, I know. That's why you shall come with me and a disguise is needed." 'Not to mention the fact that now that Pharoh has decided I'm to be his whore, I'm not suppose to leave the palace.'

Anzu sighs, knowing that there was nothing she could do to changer her mistress's mind. Moving forward to pick a proper outfit, Anzu stops in shock as she finally sees Minya's face. "What! What happened?" Anzu asks, staring wide-eyed at the dancer. "M'lady, who would dare!?"

"Enough, Anzu." Minya commands moodily. She just really wasn't having a good day.

Anzu shuts up quickly. Minya was by far one of the kindest people she knew, but the girl definitely had a temper when rivaled. Dressing her mistress in a rather drab silk dress, Anzu then braids the girl's hair and tucks the locks under a cream colored scarf, before wrapping the scarf around Minya's face.

"But Anzu, I haven't worn a wrap since I was a child!"

"You still are a child, M'lady." Anu comments, stepping back to view her work. "Good, someone could mistake you for a merchant child."

*

Managing to sneak out was rather easy and Minya, with Anzu by her side, now toured the market place. It was nothing new, Minya had seen the market in Basus, and yet the atmosphere was different, more lively. Minya ignores the vendor selling jewels, her eye being caught by a slave merchant.

Standing in a row, men of all types were chained together. The dancer's eyes are immediately drawn to a small child at the end of the row. The boy couldn't be more than ten. Stalking forward, Minya marches to the boy's captor. Her strange height benifitted her as she looked down at the fat man, "How much for the child?"

"The child? But M'lady, might I offer you a better speciman?" Smiling, the merchant motions to one of the muscular men. "This man, he's a prime candidate for any herem."

Minya's eyes narrow, the only part of her face visible. "The boy, Sir." She demands iceally.

The jailer stiffens. "Very well."

*

Minya smiles as she shares her meal with the young boy. Dressed in her usual clothes the dnacer yawns as she reclines on her bed.

The boy, who's name she found was Mokuba, had already bathed and redressed. Popping a grape in her mouth, Minya smiles kindly. "How do you like it?"

Mokuba grins widely. "It's great!"

Laughing outright, Minya trades glances with Anzu, the servant was also reclining on the bed. The auburn haired girl giggles. "M'lady is very kind you'll see soon enough."

Mokuba nods, but pauses to nibble on his bottom lip. "But why did you buy me?"

"Well I couldn't very well leave you!" Minya states matter of factly. "You're only a child! Younger even then some of my nephews."

"I'm not a kid! I'm almost ten summers!"

Minya nods, "Exactly, I'm already thirteen, yet most still call me a child."

"So why aren't you married yet?" Mokuba asks, causing Minya to blush darkly and Anzu to laugh.

Minya opens her mouth, attempting to answer before finally managing to spatter a reply. "Because…"

Anzu smirks and leans toward Mokuba, "That's what M'lady says when she doesn't know the answer."

"**Anzu!**"

Mokuba grins and puffs out his chest. "Then I'll marry you!"

"What!?" Both girls exclaim shocked.

The boy nods and bites into a plum. "After I get older of couse."

"Uh huh," Anzu replies, trading looks with her mistress. "This is your fourth invitation, isn't it?" The servant asks, smiling widely. "And all form those younger than you!"

Minya's reply is cut off by a knock on the door. "Enter."

The same guard who caller her earlier enters. "The pharoh call's for your presence."

"Very well." Minya bows her head as she clibs off the bed. "Mokuba, stay with Anzu." She commands, before following the man.

As they walk down the hall, the guard frowns, "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing of importance." Minya says. "It shan't happen again."

The guard wanted to press the matter, but knew better. The guard led the rest of the way in silence to the pharoh's quarters.

*

"These disguises are too inconvinient." Bakura stated as he and Mina walk through the market place.

"How?" Mina asks from her place clinched to his arm.

"Because you are hidden from me." Bakura stated simply.

*

"Come" Pharoh demands, motioning for the guard to leave.

Minya bows, before approaching slowly, trying to keep her bruised cheek from his view. "M'lord? You called for me?"

"Yes," He was seated on the edge of the dias leading up to his larg bed.

Minya gulps and halts, 'Goddess! I'm only thirteen.'

Atemu lifts an eyebrow. "You pause?"

"Forgive me, M'lord, I-I'm…" Trailing off she blushes. "I'm nervous." She says finally, pursing her lips. "M'lord."

Smirking, the young pharo rises from his seat and makes his way to the young dancer. Grasping the girl's ching, he forces her to face him before smashing his lips against hers.

Minya stiffens and tries not to flinch away, succeeding only untill his hand brushes her cheek. "Ow!" Jerking away, she attempts to hide her bruise, knowing that it is no use.

"What happened!?" Atemu demands.

"Forgive me, M'lord. I was in the library earlier, an dI fell. It shan't happen again." She explains.

Atemu's eyes narrow, not fully believing her. Huffing, he makes his way up the dias to his bed. "Come here." He commands, perching himself on top of the matress.

Trying to control her nerves and not shake uncontrollably, Minya does as she's told. Kneeling before the teenage kind, she blushes hotly, knowing what's expected of her.

"Remove your clothing."

Not daring to look up from her kneeling position, Minya stares silently at the floor as she numbly unties the wraps that covered her.

Atemu raises an eyebrow appreciatively, "Rise."

*

Mokuba twitches, "She's been gone a long time. Are you sure she's okay?"

"Of course she is." Anzu answers, not voicing her own concerns for her mistress. Smiling reassuringly, the servant climbs to her feet. "Why don't I show you around?" After all, we might be here for a while."

"Okay."

*

Mina laughs as she runs from the guards, Bakura by her side. "In here." The thief calls, grabbing the girl's arm and ducking into an open building. Bakura smirks when he hears the guards. "Fools."

Mina laughs once again examining the gold and jade bracelet she just acquired. "Well, I like it." She comments, pulling the jewelary on, before looking around "Okay, where are we?"

"A temple of course."

The girl huffs moodily, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

*

Minya rises slowly, not even daring to remove her eyes form the smooth marble surface below her. The pharoh scanned the newly revealed skin before him. The grin on his face showing great appreciaton.

Minya was too nervous and scared to move. She could easily do something that displeased the pharoh, and then she would be in trouble.

"Not too bold are we?"

"Well… I-I've never done this before." Minya admited shyly.

Atemu gave a quick snort, before grabbing Minya's waist and pulling her towards him. He licked her stomach, and began to trail kisses up her torso and between her breast.

Minya's head was tilted backwards, and as the kisses came up her body her head leaned forward untill finally their lips met. As her head came forward, her raven locks spilled over her face, body, and Atemu like a river of black water.

Minya's hands reached through her hair, and gently layed on Atemu's cheeks as she leaned into the kiss. Atemu leaned back on his bed, pulling the dancer down with him. He broke the kiss to pull off his own clothing.

As Minya waited for him to finish, she pulled herself up to the head of the bed to lay down on the pillows. Atemu crawled on top of her and kissed her again.

*

"Well obviously I ment which temple." Mina replies back, as she backs against the wall.

"Why are you backing away from me?" Bakura asked, closing her in.

"Well, I figured you'd find a way to get me against the wall anyway, so why not go ahead and get it over with." Mina smirked back.

"So I get the reward without the work? Yeah, that sounds like fun, but what does your dear pharoh have to say?"

Mina snorts, "What the bastard doesn't know, won't hurt him."

*

Atemu rises from the bed without waking Minya. Wrapping his skirt around his waist he pauses to glare at the large bruise on Minya's back. Stalking down the stairs he pushes open his door and motions for his head guard. "What can you tell me about the dancer? The one now occupying my room."

"M'lord, I noticed a bruise marring her cheek as I escorted her earlier."

"There is one on her back as well." Atemu informs the man. "I wish for her movements to be watched. If any threaten her the I give you my permission to deal with the threat before contacting me."

The guard bows, "As you with, M'lord."

"And, Aknoh, don't be seen."

"Yes, Sir."

Atemu nods and heads donw the hall. "So to it that she is not disturbed."

"Yes, Sir."

*

Minya smiles as Mokuba hugs her. "I trust Anzu took good care of you?"

"Uh huh!" The young boy exclaims, "But we were so worried about you!"

"There's no need to be, I assure you. The pharoh will not lte anything happen to me." Minya said to the child. At that moment Minya caught movement, but out of the corner of her eye. She walked down the hall, and turned the corner to see Mina and Bakura making out.

"So, the thief and the dancer return?" Minya commented, making Mina jump. From behind Mina, Bakura glared at Minya in a threatening way.

Minya just replied with a sneer, making a mental not to make sure she was never alone with him again. "If you're done, then we need to discuss which performance we're gong to give at the feast later." Minya states, giving one last sneer Bakura's way.

Minya subconsciously pushes her hair behind her ear. "Fine, whatever. Let's go… wait, what is that?" Mina questions her twin, noticing the bruise on her sister's cheek.

"What?"

"That." Says Mina, placing her finger on the darkened spot.

"Ow!" Minya winces, pulling away from the probing finger.

"That."

"It's nothing." Minya answers back, putting her hand protectively over her cheek.

"Don't lie to me, Minya. It's a fresh bruise. How did you get it."

"I fell in the library."

"Still clumsy, are we?" Bakura sneered at the elder twin. Mina didn't accept the answer, but decided not to push her sister.

Mina sighed and gave Bakura a quick peck on the cheek, before walking towards her room and leaving Minya and Bakura alone.

"I am sick of your constant comments!" Minya hisses, glaring at the man. Bakura makes a move forward, but is stopped by a dagger pressing against his stomach.

"It is blasphemy to touch Pharoh's property without his permission." Aknoh states, stepping fully between the two. "M'lady, please continue to your quarters while I handle this thief." Aknoh suggests, not removing the blade from Bakura's stomach.

"Thank you, Aknoh." Minya says, giving one last sneer to the scowling thief, before retracing her sister's steps to her room.

*

The time passed by rather quickly, and Minya made no mention of Aknoh capturing Mina's lover. The young dancer sighed as Anzu helped her hook a light scarf over her face to hide the discolored bruise.

"But I want to see you dance!" Mokuba exclaims with a pout.

Minya closes her eyes, and once again fights the urge to sigh. 'He truly doesn't give up!' "Fine, but you will stay by the entrance and once my dance is over you will leave." 'Even if Anzu has to drag you away.' Straightening, the girl ignores her younger twin's entrance. "Am I clear?"

"Yep!" Mokuba answers, his body bouncing in excitement.

Anzu giggles at the display and steps back from her mistress. "There, I'm finished."

"Finally!" Mina comments, grabbing Minya's arm tightly. "Let's go and get this over with."

*

Minya pauses momentarily, giving Anzu a pointed look as she and her sister bow. Rising fluidly, both girls take their designated seat at Atemu's feet. Minya, blushing slightly at the close contact. The dancer relaxed though once she saw Anzu remove Mokuba, smiling slightly when the boy attempted to stay by pouting. Of course Anzu was well use to such things, and put a stop to it immediately.

"My people, I have an announcement to make." Atemu states, standing from his throne. As soon as he speaks, the room falls silent. "Today, my personal guar caught a tomb raider, a thief, here in the palace."

Minya closes her eyes as she hears her sister gasp, only to open them at the pharoh's next words.

"I present to you, the thief, Bakura!"

Watching silently, Minya stares at Bakura as he is led into the room. The silver haired thief glared at anyone and everyone as he attempted to free himself from the ropes that bound him.

"His punishment is to be whipped, then buried alive." Atemu announces, nodding to his guards to proceed.

Minya swallowed nervously, feeling lightheaded as one of the guards stepped toward the sneering Bakura, pulling a whip form his waist.

"NO!" Mina screams as the man raises his weapon. Leaping off the dias, she races to Bakura, throwing her arms around him. "You can't harm him!"

The entire hall falls deathly silent at the drama before them. Minya said nothing, her head tilted away form the scene, knowing that things were only going to get worse. Mina had dishonored them all, and Minya felt shamed for taking part in their lie.

"Take them away!" Atemu commands, turning away from the pair, disgusted, before glancing at Minya, "Come."

Minya did so silently, ignoring her sister's cries as they removed her from the hall. The elder twin said nothing as she followed the pharoh to his room. The dancer dares not look up, saying nothing as the doors shut behind them.

"Did you know?" Atemu demands quietly, watching the girl closely.

"Yes, My Lord Pharoh."

Atemu's scowl darkens as he moves forward and grabs Minya's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Why did you say nothing?! It is blasphemy, what has been done today!"

"She is my sister, M'lord. We were born to the same night and it is with her my allegiance must lie."

Atemu snarls as he pushes her away. "Then you will suffer the same fate." He growls angrily, turning away. "Guards, remove her!"

"Please, M'lord! I ask only that you not punish our servants! They are innocent in this betrayel!" Minya pleads, not fighting the guards as they force her from the room.

"What say you, Seto?" Atemu asks, looking to the high priest for answers once again.

"I believe that a loyalty so strong does not deserve death." Seto comments. "No doubt that both women are guilty, but would a binding be a more appropriate punishment than death?"

"What do you have in mind?"

FIN

* * *

Well, there you have it. My first completely finished piece. Did you enjoy it. I would love it if you would send me plenty of reviews, no matter now far down the road from the publish date you read this.

Kuramas-aqua-queen


End file.
